


Do It Again

by Vivian



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Classic Kylux, Explicit Sexual Content, Filth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TLJ, Top Armitage Hux, merry christmas sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: Hux deals with Ren.





	Do It Again

Red glow in Ren’s chambers, glinting on sleek black surfaces, and on Ren’s face, too. It smoothes the shadows slanting from his brows and nose. Ren—malignant, bend, and almost broken. Hux stares at him. Kylo looks up, eyes large and black. He should have kept the mask. Without it, his emotions lie bare. The gathered dark, and turmoil within it. Pathetic. Hux leans back, sips on his brandy. Papers are scattered on the desk next to Ren, their latest spending accounts, among others. It’s been two weeks since Ren demanded Hux to show him the more technical workings of the First Order. And, as was to be expected, Ren is a complete novice to such matters. Hux does not intent to educate him thoroughly. Only enough to satisfy Ren’s interest. He will not show Ren the intricate net of sponsors, corporations and civilians alike, nor will he disclose those who would aid Ren should a power struggle arise within the First Order, for there are such to whom the grandson of Darth Vader yet means the promise of order and wealth within an oligarchy centred around him. No. Ren is on his own. His knights are on a far off mission and he has not called them back. There is only Hux. Ren cares little for the spite between them. He presumes to have the upper hand and he does, for now. But anyone close enough to Ren can see— what has happened on Crait is still what his soldiers talk about in hushed whispers, as Hux’s spies report. They know. They all know. And maybe, deep down, Ren knows, too. He is not a leader. He needs to be lead.

Hux moves from the wall. He refills his brandy from the carafe on the desk. Ren’s gaze follows him, then Ren rises slowly. He swallows, presses his lips, that bruise-coloured mouth, licks it, so his spit shines on it. This whole mass of him— he stands bend, fidgets with his sleeve, bites his lips and straightens, eyes flicking to the glass, to Hux and back.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux says.

Ren’s head snaps up. They have said all there is to say. There is no need to tarry. And yet Ren has not dismissed him, nor has he left. It has happened before, this lingering silence in which Hux drinks and Ren tries not to look. A miserable attempt at company, now that Snoke does not summon Ren anymore. Now that there is no-one to look up to or to put him in his place. The corner of Hux’s mouth twitches. He inhales a careful breath. He must guard his thoughts. Ren moves past him. Their shoulders brush. Hux turns and looks, but Ren casts his gaze down. Long lashes veil his eyes, streak shadows over his cheeks to his uneven jaw. And that mouth. Trembling, then pressed shut, pouting, a mouth that should be _slapped_ —

Hux puts his glass down and strides towards Ren. Ren’s brows furrow. Hux marches him back to the wall. He ungloves his hands, then sticks the gloves into his coat pocket.

“Well now,” Hux says.

Ren’s lips open, but before he can speak, Hux presses his hand over Ren’s crotch. Ren’s eyes widen. A strangled noise escapes him. Hux grips him through his trousers and feels him harden in his hand. Ren is easy. He’s always known it. He’s a virgin too, by the sounds he’s making. Revolting. Hux rubs him. Ren’s breath hitches, fingers slipping over the wall. He does not try to touch Hux, just stands there, head tipped back, hair sliding over his eyes. His throat is bared, pale. Moles dot his skin, like his face, like the rest of his body must be. Hux crowds Ren further against the wall. Ren yields with Hux’s hand on his dick. God. He’s pathetic. With his free hand Hux opens Ren’s trousers, then he shoves his right inside. Ren’s dick is hot and smooth and thick. Hux’s fingers close around it. He strokes him, up, down, up, down, up. Slick gathers at the tip. Hux smears it over his length. Ren chokes down a sob and breathes heavily through his nose. His gaze flickers from Hux’s face to his hand. Hux leans in and grabs the juncture of Ren’s neck and shoulder with his other hand, thumb pressing against his throat. He does not dare more, not yet. He has to direct this carefully. He’s sure Ren wants it, but it might take time for Ren to realise that. He breathes against Ren’s ear and watches Ren shudder. He speeds up the movements of his hand. Ren moans, low, and bites his lip. He arches towards Hux, but Hux keeps him back. Slower strokes follow.

“Careful, Ren,” he murmurs, dragging his fingertips down Ren’s dick before sliding them to his balls. He weighs them in his hand, fondles and rubs his middle finger behind them. A shiver runs through Ren. Hux watches, then retreats his fingers and grips Ren’s length once more. He works him quick and efficient until Ren unravels before him. Tension bleeds from him, and yet the despair in Ren’s eyes does not subside. Instead, it darkens. Hux smiles. The failure must be ever present. To be trumped by that girl and tricked by Skywalker, to be responsible for the rebels escaping right under his nose. Satisfaction burns through Hux. The fiasco on Crait was the first step towards Ren’s ruin. Or rather, annihilation. Because Ren is ruined already. Every tantrum he throws and each piece of advice he rejects is another nail in Ren’s coffin. A whine escapes Ren. He grabs the lapels of Hux’s coat. Almost, Hux presses his lips under Ren’s ear and bites there. He doesn’t want Ren to touch. He wants Ren to take it. So he lets go, spits in his hand and then jerks Ren off faster. Sweat beads at Hux’s temples, strain in his hand, but he keeps up the pace until Ren is writhing underneath his ministrations and moans without restraint. Ren comes with a choking noise. Spurts of hot come rope over Hux’s hand. The scent of Ren’s filth fills the air. Hux strokes him through it, exhales slowly, and then lifts his fingers to Ren’s mouth. He smears the come over Ren’s lips. A wet tongue licks his hand. Ren does not look up. Hux thumbs at his lower lip. He is tempted to shove his fingers inside. He doesn’t. Heavy breathing. Ren looks at him through his lashes, then he averts his gaze.

“Hux…” he mumbles.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?”

Ren swallows, licks his come-stained lips.

“Can we— Can we do it again?”

Hux smirks and steps back.

“Good night Supreme Leader.”

He watches Ren watch him. He picks up his glass again and takes a sip. The brandy has warmed and runs down his throat like honey.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so what did u think of tlj? i personally hated most of it except kylo's development. but i was also so excited to see our boys on screen again!!  
> let me know what u think of this sin pls <3
> 
> btw, I also paint the bbys too, [here](http://summeringminor.tumblr.com/search/swtfa)


End file.
